


illusion

by roarcupcake



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roarcupcake/pseuds/roarcupcake
Summary: 为什么我要写韦斯莱视角呢？单纯因为狮子不会想那么多比较好写x





	illusion

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么我要写韦斯莱视角呢？单纯因为狮子不会想那么多比较好写x

我是弗雷德韦斯莱，现在和我兄弟乔治一起在马尔福庄园游荡着。  
你可能会问：“弗雷德不是在战争中死了吗？”  
的确，我的肉体死了，但灵魂还在，韦斯莱可不会轻易地消失。  
乔治借用了魔法和我以鬼魂（听起来有点吓人？我们要的就是这个效果！）的形态在这个前食死徒聚集地乱逛。战后我们两个经常一起这样玩，放心，时间一过乔治就会回到他那笨重的肉体中的。  
马尔福庄园，在生前甚至是我刚变成鬼魂的时候我是绝对不会来的。我恨食死徒，但现在好很多了，如果你和你的兄弟以鬼魂形式捉弄了两年的家人，朋友，甚至麻瓜，你也会无聊得想来这个地方看一看。  
夜色下的马尔福庄园相当阴森，庄园前满是败落的植物，空气中也飘荡着腐烂的味道，我怀疑这里没人住。乔治提议进去看看，你能相信吗？这个活着的家伙居然比我还胆大。  
进入那扇浮夸的大门，我和乔治穿过点着昏黄蜡烛的长廊，发现一个紧锁的房间。  
房间里会是谁呢？

大马尔福？他应该在阿兹卡班。  
如果是大马尔福的妻子的话，我可得扫兴地离开了，毕竟绅士的弗雷德韦斯莱不会趁人之危，就算她是可恶食死徒的一员。  
乔治看穿我在想什么，他接着往下说：“还有一种可能性，小马尔福。”他挑了挑眉，这个动作有点滑稽。 我想象了一下那只小白鼬真的像个动物一样躺在床上的画面，忍不住笑出声。有什么比捉弄一个前食死徒兼同学更有趣的呢？  
我给乔治比了个手势，示意他跟我一起进这个房间。乔治看起来还有点纠结。  
意料之中，他经历过战争，和我比起来整个人沧桑得像个老头一样。哦等等……他和哈利还揍过那个小白脸，害得我也跟着受罪！  
作为一个鬼魂，我自然比他豁达多了，面对小白鼬我可不会感觉难为情。我坏笑着把他推进房间，自己也轻松地穿过房门。这对灵魂形态的我们再轻松不过。  
房间里摆放着一个又大又软的床，透过月光，我看清了那人的脸——是德拉科马尔福。  
我和乔治交换了一个恶作剧的笑容。就像我们还在霍格沃茨那样，好好捉弄一下这只蠢雪貂。我借乔治的魔杖把一根蜡烛变成了墨水，盘算起怎么报复德拉科马尔福，“把他的脸画成雪貂怎么样？”  
乔治露出一个无可奈何的笑容（这种成熟的表情在他的脸上真的显得特别蠢），“弗雷德，你真是老样子。”  
这句话搞得我像个小孩，毕竟现在小罗尼都比我成熟了。  
“不过我确实想整整这个前食死徒，这个混蛋还没和他伤害的这些人道歉呢。”乔治手上不知道什么时候多了一只羽毛笔，脸上挂着熟悉的孩子气微笑。  
我们喝了点让灵魂实体化的魔药，我无聊时发明的，不然鬼魂可没力气在人脸上画画。  
马尔福翻了个身，正对着我和乔治，今晚的月光格外皎洁，我第一次这么仔细地盯着德拉科马尔福。  
这个被乔治揍过的小白脸好像更瘦了，整个人看起来脆弱不堪。作为鬼魂的我比原来更加大胆，于是我不自觉开始观察起了些有的没的。  
小白鼬的头发在月光下几乎变成了银白色，我忍不住伸出手轻轻抚摸了一下，和月光一样软。他露出一个美梦中的微笑，尖脸变得柔和了一些……额……他的嘴唇也是淡粉色，现在他整个人看起来脆弱又柔和。  
柔和？我心虚地往别处看去。  
乔治果然是个成熟的韦斯莱，他居然满不在乎地耸了耸肩说：“你得承认，小白鼬安静下来确实挺漂亮的。”  
我以一种“你疯了吗”的眼神质问着他。  
“这是事实，人们必须得接受事实，不管他喜不喜欢。”乔治又开始了他的说教，仿佛现在他是整个家里的父亲。  
好吧，这是事实，我接受。更何况一个鬼魂也没有口是心非的必要了，上周我甚至以鬼魂的形态亲了一个陌生麻瓜女孩。  
“现在看来我还不如亲吻眼前的德拉科马尔福，他比那个女孩长得好看多了。”  
“你对睡着的小白鼬心动了？”乔治戳了戳床上人的脸。  
“变成鬼魂之后我对所有人都挺心动的”我心不在焉地回答着，看见德拉科马尔福皱了皱眉头，我感觉自己的兄弟要把他戳醒了。  
我比乔治更喜欢小马尔福，首先我没有像乔治那样和他“亲密接触”过，其次这个小坏蛋老是和小罗尼哈利他们作对，搞得我很好奇。最重要的是：变成鬼魂参加自己的葬礼时，我好像看见了他。  
前食死徒来参加弗雷德韦斯莱的葬礼，这太疯狂了。  
我完全不知道德拉科在想什么，他不做嘲讽表情时看起来并不坏，或许和他的内心一样？看见德拉科马尔福毫无防备的睡脸后，我突然觉得他也可以被原谅了。  
作为一个无所顾忌的鬼魂，我有点想借此机会弄清他是坏人还是好人。  
灵魂形态的我和乔治心灵感应比以前更强，他停下手里的动作看向我，“你是说小白鼬，德拉科马尔福来参加过你的葬礼。”  
是的，说不定他是只善良的白鼬，至少我现在是个宽容的韦斯莱。  
德拉科翻了个身，他的身子微微发抖，小雪貂在抽泣？  
乔治思考了一下，懒洋洋地说道：“弗雷德，是我们两个的灵魂影响了他，他感受到你的灵魂后潜意识会抽泣。”  
“看来我们发现了小白鼬的一个秘密。”  
乔治做作地点着头，“一个可爱的小秘密。”  
我感受得到乔治想干什么，和我想干的事情一样。我们得安慰安慰这只心灵脆弱的小雪貂——顺便恶作剧。  
作为两个男人，最好的方式就是：  
乔治俯身温柔地啃咬起德拉科柔软的唇瓣。  
“嘿！”我不满地推了推乔治，“我先想到这样做的。”  
该死的灵魂感应！  
“你可以干更重要的事情”，乔治眨了眨眼，继续沉浸在接吻中。于是我跪在床上，开始脱这只睡得迷迷糊糊的雪貂的睡裤。  
德拉科被吻得缺氧，他睁开雾气弥漫的双眼，苍白的脸颊染上可爱的红晕。乔治被吓得停下了动作，但德拉科随即主动地把嘴唇迎了上去——这就是变成鬼魂的好处，对方只会以他的潜意识来回复你。  
“真软”乔治捏了捏德拉科敏感的腰部，我不确定他说的是嘴唇还是腰，不过这成功换来对方一阵甜腻的喘息。  
看来小雪貂身体相当敏感，我和乔治交换了一个默契的微笑。  
架高他的腿把底裤也拉下来后，我看见德拉科那根东西颤颤巍巍地立了起来，两侧是洁白柔嫩的腿根。腿根的正中间，一个有褶皱的小口正色情地一张一合，粉红色的。  
我感觉自己呼吸有些急促。  
撸动着对方的阴茎，我甚至时不时恶意地伸出舌尖舔弄顶端。我熟练的手法让身下人的喘息愈发大声，阴茎顶端跳动着，这个没经验的乖宝宝快在我手中缴械了。  
“啊……不行了…”德拉科不自觉地顶跨。  
乔治舔着德拉科的耳垂，压低声音，“叫出来，叫着我们的名字高潮。”  
仿佛受到鼓励似的，德拉科羞红了脸，委屈地看着乔治还点了点头。这种教学一般的场景差点让我这个经验也不算多的菜鸟射出来。  
“乔治……乔…”手中的性器喷出白色液体，德拉科控制不住地像个小动物似地叫出声，“啊嗯！”  
德拉科用他的湿润灰眼睛迷茫地看着乔治，惹得我的兄弟像个大型犬似地把他压在床上用力亲吻。  
画面很纯情，但给这个小白鼬手活的明明是我，他居然叫的是乔治的名字！  
我单手拉高他的两条腿，手指慢慢探入那个柔嫩的小洞，也凑上去索吻。  
“叫弗雷德。”  
“弗雷德，啊……”他被我的手指搅得话都说不好，身下的那个小洞该死的紧。  
我又加了两根手指，开始有意无意地触碰凸起的那块软肉。  
德拉科一边呻吟一边留下眼泪，“对不起…弗雷德……”  
我强烈地感受到他的灵魂散发出的忏悔，和想要被弄坏的欲望。作为鬼魂，我和乔治会满足他的。  
乔治也往德拉科的小穴里伸入了一根手指，他舔着满是泪水的脸颊，“看来小白鼬知道自己错了。”  
知错就改就是好孩子，这是我妈妈以前常说的。好孩子就有奖励，成人情趣版奖励。  
德拉科淡金的刘海被眼泪弄得乱糟糟的，整个人毫无防备地向我们展示着最软弱的地方。我不合时宜地想起以前金妮偷偷带回家养的兔子。  
“别哭了，德拉科”我也学着乔治压低声音，惊讶地发现德拉科被玩出水的小穴因为我喊他的教名缩紧了一下。  
乔治再次凑上去亲吻了德拉科，这次他伸了舌头，我甚至能在月光下看见两个人舌尖牵连出的银丝——以前和人做爱我可不会注意这么多。  
“是时候了，乔治”我示意他把手指拿出去。  
现在，我，弗雷德韦斯莱需要深吸一口气。 德拉科漂亮的脸蛋被月光镀上一层柔和的光，半睁的眼睛害羞地看着我，他的双腿被我和乔治分开成M型，下面已经湿得不成样子。  
瞧瞧，还没插进去，洁白的床单已经被这只发情的雪貂打湿一大片。我把那双纤细又坚韧的腿分得更开，然后把自己的阴茎挺了进去。  
乔治默契地用自己的分身堵住德拉科上面那张同样湿润的小嘴，还有柔软的呻吟声。  
我们一前一后地顶弄着，德拉科的小穴仿佛天堂，紧致又火热，我一次比一次更深，每次都狠狠地顶上那个点。  
我看向乔治那边，艳红的嘴唇承受着阴茎粗暴的操干。两张嘴都被堵住，德拉科只能揪着身旁的床单，被我们操得缺氧。  
“太紧了，哈啊…”我忍不住呻吟出声，阴茎被德拉科绞得想射。  
乔治把阴茎抽了出来，开始在我和德拉科的结合处磨蹭着。  
“我也想试试。”  
“那就？”我知道这家伙想干什么。  
“一起？”  
我用手指微微撑开那个淫荡的小穴，看起来还可以吃下其他阴茎。乔治迫不及待地把阴茎顺着推了进去。  
德拉科的呻吟在颤抖，“不要……会坏掉的”  
“不会的。”我和乔治默契地回了个坏笑。  
这才是恶作剧的高潮。

  
牢固的床随我和乔治的动作摇晃着发出咯吱声，还伴随着德拉科甜腻的娇喘——“啊啊啊啊……好爽”他被我们连续顶弄前列腺，爽得翻白眼，更不会在意自己在说什么。  
“好大…好硬!”  
这句极大地满足了我的虚荣心，作为奖赏，我和德拉科交换了一个法式湿吻，“真乖。”  
我从来都不知道小雪貂的后面这样淫荡，那里热情地吸着我和乔治的阴茎，每每抽出，层层叠叠的软肉就会极力挽留，和它主人清冷的外表完全不同。  
抽插带来的快感逐渐攀升，我和乔治快受不了了。  
“弗雷德，一起吗？”乔治和德拉科五指相扣。  
“当然”我微笑着紧握德拉科的另一只手。  
我们一起射在了那个湿而紧的小穴，乳白浓稠的精液顺着摩擦得嫣红的穴口缓缓流出，看得我的阴茎差点再次起立。  
很遗憾不行，娇弱的雪貂无力地躺在床上喘气，一副被狠狠使用的性爱玩具模样。再来一次他可能真的会坏。  
德拉科无助地看着我们，“弗雷德，乔治…”  
乔治默默地给他施了个清洁咒语，实体魔药的药效也该过了。  
德拉科马尔福当然不是坏人，其实我还在霍格沃茨的时候就感觉到了。乔治呢？他应该也隐隐约约感觉到了吧。  
我轻轻地亲了一下他柔软发红的嘴唇，这是给睡美人的安眠吻。  
“晚安，德拉科。”


End file.
